Silk and Blue Eyes
by LJlashlarue
Summary: Written for HP Wankfest 2011. Cho Chang can take care of her own needs just fine, thank you very much, mystery observer... Warnings - masturbation. voyeurism.


Title:" Silk and Blue Eyes"

Author: Lash_Larue

Character: Cho Chang

Location: Common Room

Prop: House Tie

Other Characters: Yes

Rating: NC17

Word Count: 1520

"Silk and Blue Eyes"

"That's it for me," Cyrus Mayhew declared as he rose from the table, "I'll see you at breakfast, Cho."

"Right, I just want to finish up this essay, as long as the words are flowing I don't dare stop. Sleep is overrated anyhow," she replied. Cyrus grinned tiredly and headed up the stairs. In a hidden corner of the stairwell a carefully concealed and Disillusioned Ravenclaw watched Cyrus climb the stairs, and their pulse began to race. They waited a few minutes and then silently descended the stairs, taking position in the shadows at the bottom of the stairwell.

Cho Chang watched the minutes pass, her tightly crossed thighs pressing together in anticipation, and after the requisite fifteen minutes she put away her papers and books in her bag and went to stand before the fire. She gazed into the embers for a moment before dragging a chair close to it, unfastening her robe, and then draping the robe carefully over the chair before settling back into it. She had removed her underwear before she came downstairs to study, and her hands caressed her breasts through the fabric of her blouse. A sigh escaped her lips as she felt her nipples harden at the touch.

She loosened her house tie and slid it up over her collar before unbuttoning her blouse. The cool air of the common room tightened her nipples further, and the brown skin puckered as the thimble-sized nubs of flesh grew erect.

i"Oh, lovely!"/i thought the watching figure. i"This is to be a tie night…"/i

Cho listened carefully for a moment before removing her blouse and arranging it over the back of the chair; she unzipped her skirt and stepped out of it, and then placed it on the chair, neatly folded. She arched and stretched languorously, running her fingers into her inky-black hair and lifting it, letting the silken stuff fall down her back and over her breasts before her fingers found her nipples and gently pulled and twisted them. Cho's lips parted as she ran her hands slowly down her stomach and the front of her thighs, and even more slowly dragged them back up to her breasts, her thumbs lightly tracing her slit and grazing her clitoris on the way. A low moan of pleasure and anticipation came from her.

She sank into the chair and threw her legs over the arms, and the firelight reflected off of the wetness between her legs.

This was how she dealt with stress; this was her special time, her time to think of no one else. Cho Chang had never met anyone who could satisfy her as well as she could satisfy herself. While she enjoyed the company of others, and had been genuinely fond of Cedric Diggory, even he had been a bit disappointing when it came to satisfying her needs. So she had taken to occasionally waiting for the common room to empty and then fucking herself in front of the fire in full view of anyone who might happen to come down the stairs so late at night. The element of fear made it all the more exciting, and she was pretty sure that she would hear someone coming down the stairs in time to hastily cover herself with her carefully arranged clothing. She didn't _want_ to get caught masturbating in the common room.

Not _really_.

She twisted a rope of her silky black hair into a brush, and used it to tease her nipples, relishing the feel of the soft stuff on the sensitive skin. She tried, but could not quite reach her pussy with her hair, not yet, so she settled for whisking the brush across her stomach before winding the rope of hair around one fist. The fingers of the other hand slid down the soft skin of her belly, forming a 'v' that traveled down the crease of her thighs on either side of her mound.

Her eyes squeezed shut as her fingers closed, pressing her red and swollen lips together before she moved her hand in a circular motion, and pressing harder as the pleasure increased. She gasped when she pulled lightly at the black hair covering her sex, and pulled much harder on the thick strand of hair that she held in her other hand. She spread herself open with her fingers, relishing the warmth of the fire on the tender flesh between her legs, and she loosened the tie further, ultimately pulling it free of the knot. She let the tie hang from her neck as she squeezed her breasts roughly, twisting and pulling hard on her nipples before briefly but vigorously massaging her cunt with both hands.

Her nails made faint white trails on her skin as she dragged them up the inside of her thighs, and weaved their way across her ribs. Fingertips circled nipples, and a shimmering trail led to a dark spot on her folded skirt.

Her breathing was ragged now, and her skin glowed golden from the warmth of the fire and from her arousal. She pulled the tie free and swung it like a whip, the silk making muted slapping sounds on the skin of her thighs. She flicked the tie across her breasts, stinging her nipples as her back arched and her head rolled from side to side and the ache between her legs grew.

She slapped the tie between her legs, the slight sting causing her lips to twitch in reaction as she contracted with the pleasure of the mild pain.

_"Here she goes…"_ thought the hidden figure.

Cho pushed three fingers roughly into her pussy, and a primal sort of sound came from her throat as she curled them inside and then began to fuck herself in earnest. The wet, slapping, sounds carried clearly to the watcher, and another set of robes hit the floor. The watcher had no other clothing to worry with, and another hand moved between another pair of legs.

Cho brought herself right to the edge, and then pulled her fingers out and rubbed the shining stuff over her breasts, the scent of her arousal heightening her excitement. She tucked her tie beneath one leg and pulled it tight between the lips of her pussy, her breath catching as the slightly rough fabric pressed against her clit. Slowly she sawed the silk back and forth, the fabric darkening as it soaked up the wet from inside her, a blue and silver rope shining in the firelight within the soft nest of black hair. Faster she moved it, and her breasts heaved and bounced with her efforts.

The watching figure had nearly ceased to breathe, completely caught up in the sight of Cho sprawled open in the chair, trembling as she once again neared orgasm.

Cho turned loose of the tie and squeezed her breasts, she pulled hard on her hair, and then she took up the wide end of the tie and forced it into herself bit by bit, filling her cunt until only a scant few inches remained. She tucked the bit of protruding silk against her clit and rubbed it in rapid circles while she yanked fiercely on her hair and whipped it across her breasts, the chords of her neck standing out as she strained for release. Her legs trembled violently, and she bit her lip in an attempt to muffle the cry that she knew was coming soon.

She didn't want to get caught masturbating in the common room.

Not _really._

And then she was falling endlessly, and she viciously twisted a nipple as she yanked the tie from within herself, the long and sudden friction tipping her over the edge and releasing a spurt of heated liquid as she came shuddering in the chair, spread wide in the firelight.

In the shadows of the stairwell the watcher slumped against the cool stone wall as they too came when the sight of Cho's body going rigid in orgasm pushed them that last little bit.

Cho gradually recovered, and she stretched in the chair before licking her fingers clean. She took up her wand and removed the evidence of her night's activities before slowly dressing and retrieving her bag.

Satisfied that there would be nothing further this night, Luna Lovegood sucked her own fingers clean, and then donned her robe and flicked her wand, releasing the spells that prevented sounds from traveling up the stairs and people from traveling down them. As Cho restored the chair to its usual place, Luna silently ascended the stairs on wobbly legs.

Ever since the night months ago when she had happened to come downstairs very late and seen Cho Chang masturbating in front of the fire she had waited eagerly for the nights when Cho was the last to leave the common room. She had carefully researched the spells that she used to ensure their privacy, because she had decided on that first night that while she and Cho were not particularly close friends, and certainly not lovers, that _this_ Cho, all golden-naked and sprawled wantonly before the dying fire, was _hers_, and hers alone.


End file.
